Rinnegan
Naruto chapter 375, page 17 |ref= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Dōjutsu |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan |debut manga=238 |debut anime=135 |shippuden=No |novel debut=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |debut game=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |debut movie=Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison |ova debut=Naruto x UT |media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu",Naruto chapter 373, page 2 the others being the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "God of Destruction" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball.Third Databook, page 313 Acquisition The Rinnegan was first manifested by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki in the Shinobi World, derived from the Rinne Sharingan wielded by his mother. It is suggested his Rinnegan was a kekkei mōra,In the fourth databook, Hagoromo is only classified as a kekkei mōra user, suggesting his Rinnegan was no kekkei genkai. and with it, he saved the world from the Ten-Tails and created ninshū, the precursor to modern ninjutsu. In the anime, after experiencing the trauma of loss, Hagoromo awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan which almost instantaneously progressed to become Rinnegan.Naruto: Shippūden episode 462 For his contributions to the world, Hagoromo became revered as the Sage of Six Paths, and both he and his eyes rose to mythological status over the centuries that followed;Naruto chapter 425, page 9 even when the Rinnegan was later proven to exist, it was regarded by some as merely a mutation.Naruto chapter 462, page 11 The Rinnegan can typically be awakened by gaining Hagoromo's chakra either by reproducing it from combining the chakra of Hagoromo's sons, Indra and Asura,Naruto chapter 671, page 6 or by directly receiving chakra from Hagoromo himself.Naruto chapter 673, page 17 Black Zetsu spent centuries attempting to manipulate the reincarnations of Indra and Asura into awakening the Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 681, pages 10-15 It was not until the time of Madara Uchiha - Indra's reincarnation - that this was successful, when Madara infused himself with the DNA of Hashirama Senju - Asura's reincarnation. However, Madara's Sharingan did not become Rinnegan until decades later, at nearly the end of his natural lifespan; this also restored the eyesight lost from his use of Izanagi.Naruto chapter 681, pages 13-14 When Kabuto Yakushi reincarnated Madara, he operated under a similar hypothesis that Sharingan can be evolved into Rinnegan through combination with Hashirama's DNA. To that end he successfully recreated the Rinnegan in Madara's reincarnated body,Naruto chapter 560, pages 14-15 though these fake eyes did not have full access to the original's abilities.Naruto chapter 659, page 7 After receiving half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra, Sasuke's left Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan made way for the Rinnegan and remained visible as six tomoe, three on each of the two innermost circles of the eye.Naruto, chapter 700+8 Should Sasuke's chakra reserves fall to a certain level, the tomoe vanish along with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in his right eye and he is unable to use its techniques.In Sasuke and Madara's situations, both had an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan that evolved into the Rinnegan after gaining Hagoromo's chakra. Contrary to Madara and Sasuke's cases in needing Hagoromo's chakra, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki has Rinnegan in the palms of his hands. Initially, his Rinnegan are red, but they become purple (in the movie), or yellow (in the manga) after he absorbs Kinshiki. This also grants him a third Rinnegan on his forehead.Boruto: Naruto the Movie As with any dōjutsu, the Rinnegan can be transplanted into others. Prior to his death, Madara implanted both of his eyes into the young Nagato without the boy's knowledge,Naruto chapter 606, pages 13-15 and he was able to make effective use of the Rinnegan throughout his life due to his Senju lineage. After Nagato's death, the Rinnegan were taken by Obito Uchiha,Naruto chapter 509, page 4 who implanted the left eye into himself and hid the other because he could not handle the power of both eyes at once.Naruto chapter 675, page 4 Madara later reclaimed both of his Rinnegan after he was revived and ultimately died with them.Naruto chapter 658, page 17 Abilities The Rinnegan grants the wielder a wide range of abilities without any known chakra requirement to keep the eyes active. Certain abilities are only available to the original owner of the dōjutsu, but possession of even a single transplanted Rinnegan can grant overwhelming power. Rinnegan are able to see chakra, as well as its flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the Eight Gates,Naruto chapter 672, page 1 but cannot see through obstructions such as smoke bombs.Naruto chapter 433, page 13 One who possesses the Rinnegan can easily master any jutsu as well as all five nature transformations,Naruto chapter 375, page 11 create black receivers into which they can transmit their chakra,Fourth Databook, page 255 fully decipher the stone tablet written by Hagoromo,Naruto chapter 467, page 11 and counter the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Naruto chapter 677, page 14 Rinnegan is not immune to Genjutsu.Naruto chapter 379, page2''Naruto'' chapter 636, page2 Possessing the Rinnegan grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique:Naruto chapter 449, page 1 control over attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path; the ability to mechanise one's body with the Asura Path; soul extraction through the Human Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; chakra absorption through the Preta Path; and access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. These abilities can be distributed to the Six Paths of Pain — six bodies embedded with black receivers, which the user can control remotely. A seventh ability, the Outer Path, is said to allow the user to preside over life and death, granting the ability to revive the dead. The user is also able to summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path,Naruto chapter 606, pages 12-14 as well as manifest chakra chains to bind the tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 569, page 10 The dōjutsu also grants the user a shared field of vision with the Six Paths of Pain, the King of Hell, and the Animal Path's summons, all of which possess copies of the Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 551, page 5''Naruto'' chapter 565, page 6 Certain Rinnegan abilities have only been demonstrated by single users: Madara can create corporeal shadows in the invisible world of Limbo, which is only visible to the Rinnegan;Naruto chapter 674, page 6 Sasuke's Rinnegan allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself,Naruto chapter 685, page 17 and create portals to other dimensions; Momoshiki is able to absorb any ninjutsu with his right Rinnegan and subsequently release it from his left, and also with the form transform others into chakra-filled edibles. Sasuke’s Rinnegan had several sciences to it, and one of them was pattern recognition. It helped him analyse patterns inside codes, and by comparing them to similar patterns, decipher what was written. When put into use, one could take large amounts of information from a small amount of text.Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel Forms Rinnegan.svg|The Rinnegan. Rinnegan Sasuke.svg|Sasuke's Rinnegan, at full power. Rinnegan Momoshiki.svg|Momoshiki's initial Rinnegan. Rinnegan Momoshiki 2.svg|Momoshiki's final Rinnegan. (manga only) Trivia * is the Japanese term for Samsara, the cycle of reincarnation or rebirth in several Indian religions. This is reflected in the names of the Six Paths Techniques, which share their names with the six Samsaric realms of reincarnation. * The kanji is also used in Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan, potentially linking the three terms etymologically. * When it first appeared in the anime, the Rinnegan was depicted as multicoloured. This was corrected after the Rinnegan was depicted in colour in the manga. However, whereas the Rinnegan in the manga is a uniform shade of purple,Covers of volume 45, 46 and 57 the anime tends to make the centre-most ring a slightly darker shade of purple. * In the manga, when Deidara and Sasori brought Gaara to the Akatsuki hideout, Pain was depicted with tomoe in his Rinnegan in one panel.Naruto chapter 254, page 15 This was corrected in the tankōbon release of volume 29. * In episode 203, digital coloured editions of chapters 676 and 678, and in the sixteenth opening of Naruto: Shippūden, the Rinnegan are depicted red. * Though usually depicted with six, the manga has portrayed Sasuke's Rinnegan with varying numbers of tomoe on various occasions: ** In its manga début, it appears to contain nine tomoe.Naruto chapter 673, page 17 ** Twice while visualising Limbo, it contained no tomoe.Naruto chapter 674, pages 9, 13 ** While shielding Team 7 from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, it contained no tomoe.Naruto chapter 678, page 2 ** While sealing Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, it contained no tomoe.Naruto chapter 689, page 17 This was corrected in the tankōbon release of volume 71. ** On the back cover of Jin no Sho, it contains three tomoe. * In the anime, within the Jiraiya Ninja Scrolls novel, the Rinnegan has the ability to see through solid objects.Naruto: Shippūden episode 435 * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Sasuke's Rinnegan is erroneously referred to as a Rinne Sharingan. Notes References de:Rin'negan es:Rinnegan id:Rinnegan ka:რინეგანი ru:Риннеган pl:Rinnegan Category:Kekkei Mōra